fineapplefandomcom-20200216-history
Oh My Mistake
Oh My Mistake is the single released by APRIL. It was released on October 16, 2018. It is the second track in the sixth mini album The Ruby, after "The Blue Bird". Track list #"Oh My Mistake" - 3:25 Lyrics Hangul= All/NA My mistake oh my mistake All/CH My mistake oh my mistake 아픔도 기쁨도 생각까지도 다 사라진대 날 보면 사라진대 한 번도 누구도 유혹한 적 없는데 다 반하니 왜 매번 다 반하니 왜 무슨 말을 해도 넌 내 말 못 믿겠지만 좋아하는 사람 앞에선 얼굴 빨개지네 어떤 표정이 너에게 진심 같아 보일까 자꾸 신호 보내도 계속 너만 모르고 있어 예쁜 게 죄야 그래그래 내 죄야 너무 갖고 싶게 태어난 게 내 죄야 예쁜 게 죄야 누가 봐도 문제야 네가 내게 푹 빠지게 만든 건 Oh my mistake 원래 그래 나비들은 예쁜 꽃을 보면 앉고 싶어 해요 (앉고 싶어 해요) 사탕처럼 달콤했던 내 마음은 너에게만 줄 거예요 My mistake oh my mistake Love way 망설이지 마 Love way 더 다가와 제발 그 마음 모두 Update 사랑할 수 있게끔 I know that 날 바라보는 걸 I know that 널 사랑하는 girl 그 반짝이는 눈빛에 녹아 버릴 것 같아 우리 둘이 함께 바라보던 Sunset 그 누구도 몰라 Laser 같아 핑크 빛 시선 넌 느낌이 느낌이 느낌이 느낌이 느낌이 느낌이 Wow 딱 느낌이 느낌이 느낌이 느낌이 느낌이 느낌이 와 낮에도 밤에도 새벽까지도 넌 떠오른다 네 얼굴 떠오른다 눈빛도 손길도 스쳐본 적 없는데 나 이러니 왜 떨리고 그러니 왜 예쁜 게 죄야 그래그래 내 죄야 너무 갖고 싶게 태어난 게 내 죄야 예쁜 게 죄야 누가 봐도 문제야 네가 내게 푹 빠지게 만든 건 Oh my mistake 원래 그래 나비들은 예쁜 꽃을 보면 앉고 싶어 해요 (앉고 싶어 해요) 사탕처럼 달콤했던 내 마음은 너에게만 줄 거예요 My mistake oh my mistake Love way 망설이지 마 Love way 더 다가와 제발 그 마음 모두 Update 사랑할 수 있게끔 I know that 날 바라보는 걸 I know that 널 사랑하는 girl 그 반짝이는 눈빛에 녹아 버릴 것 같아 날 외롭게 만드는 건 안돼요 나를 안을 준비가 되면 오세요 두 손을 잡은 채로 함께 하기를 원해 언제나 그려왔던 상상처럼 자꾸자꾸 웃음이 나 마치 뭐에 홀린 사람처럼 원래 그래 나비들은 예쁜 꽃을 보면 CH/JI앉고 싶어 해요 (앉고 싶어 해요) 사탕처럼 달콤했던 내 마음은 너에게만 줄 거예요 My mistake oh my mistake Love way 망설이지 마 Love way 더 다가와 제발 그 마음 모두 Update 사랑할 수 있게끔 I know that 날 바라보는 걸 I know that 널 사랑하는 girl 그 반짝이는 눈빛에 녹아 버릴 것 같아 |-|Romanization= All/NA My mistake oh my mistake All/CH My mistake oh my mistake apeumdo gippeumdo saenggakkkajido da sarajindae nal bomyeon sarajindae han beondo nugudo yuhokhan jeok eomneunde da banani wae maebeon da banani wae museun mareul haedo neon nae mal mot mitgetjiman joahaneun saram apeseon eolgul ppalgaejine eotteon pyojeongi neoege jinshim gata boilkka jakku shino bonaedo gyesok neoman moreugo isseo yeppeun ge joeya geuraegeurae nae joeya neomu gatgo shipge taeeonan ge nae joeya yeppeun ge joeya nuga bwado munjeya nega naege puk ppajige mandeun geon Oh my mistake weonrae geurae nabideureun yeppeun kkocheul bomyeon antgo shipeo haeyo (ango shipeo haeyo) satangcheoreom dalkomhhaetteon nae maeumeun neoegeman jul geoyeyo My mistake oh my mistake Love way mangseoriji ma Love way deo dagawa jebal geu maeum modu Update saranghal su itgekkeum I know that nal baraboneun geol I know that neol saranghaneun girl geu banjagineun nunbiche noga beoril geot gata uri duri hamkke barabodeon Sunset geu nugudo molla Laser gata pingkeu bit shiseon neon neukkimi neukkimi neukkimi neukkimi neukkimi neukkimi Wow ttak neukkimi neukkimi neukkimi neukkimi neukkimi neukkimi wa najedo bamedo saebyeokkkajido neon tteooreunda ne eolgul tteooreunda nunbitto songildo seuchyeobon jeok eomneunde na ireoni wae tteolligo geureoni wae yeppeun ge joeya geuraegeurae nae joeya neomu gatgo shipge taeeonan ge nae joeya yeppeun ge joeya nuga bwado munjeya nega naege puk ppajige mandeun geon Oh my mistake weonrae geurae nabideureun yeppeun kkocheul bomyeon antgo shipeo haeyo (antgo shipeo haeyo) satangcheoreom dalkomhhaetteon nae maeumeun neoegeman jul geoyeyo My mistake oh my mistake Love way mangseoriji ma Love way deo dagawa jebal geu maeum modu Update saranghal su itgekkeum I know that nal baraboneun geol I know that neol saranghaneun girl geu banjagineun nunbiche noga beoril geot gata nal oerobge mandeuneun geon andwaeyo nareul aneul junbiga doemyeon oseyo du soneul jabeun chaero hamkke hagireul weonae eonjena geuryeowatteon sangsangcheoreom jakkujakku useumi na machi mweoe hollin saramcheoreom Weonrae geurae nabideureun yeppeun kkocheul bomyeon CH/JI antgo shipeo haeyo (ango shipeo haeyo) satangcheoreom dalkomhhaetteon nae maeumeun neoegeman jul geoyeyo My mistake oh my mistake Love way mangseoriji ma Love way deo dagawa jebal geu maeum modu Update saranghal su itgekkeum I know that nal baraboneun geol I know that neol saranghaneun girl geu banjagineun nunbiche noga beoril geot gata |-|English= My mistake oh my mistake My mistake oh my mistake Pain, joy and even thoughts They say it all disappears when they see me I’ve never tried to make anyone fall for me But they all do anyway, why do they always fall for me? Whatever I say, I’m sure you won’t believe me But when I’m in front of someone I like, my face grows red How can I seem like I really mean it? I keep sending you signs but only you don’t know Being pretty is a sin, yes, it’s my sin It’s my sin to be wanted so much Being pretty is a sin, anyone can see Making you fall so deep for me is Oh my mistake They say that when butterflies see a pretty flower They want to sit on it (want to sit on it) My heart that’s sweet like candy I’m only gonna give to you My mistake oh my mistake Love way, don’t hesitate Love way, come closer, please Update all of your heart So it can love I know that you’re looking at me I know that I’m a girl who loves you Your twinkling eyes Make me melt We’re watching the sunset together No one knows, your laser-like pink look The feeling you give is feeling you give is wow I get a feeling I get a feeling During the day, at night, even dawn I think about you, I think about your face Your eyes, your touch, I’ve never felt before But why am I being like this? Why am I so nervous? Being pretty is a sin, yes, it’s my sin It’s my sin to be wanted so much Being pretty is a sin, anyone can see Making you fall so deep for me is Oh my mistake They say that when butterflies see a pretty flower They want to sit on it (want to sit on it) My heart that’s sweet like candy I’m only gonna give to you My mistake oh my mistake Love way, don’t hesitate Love way, come closer, please Update all of your heart So it can love I know that you’re looking at me I know that I’m a girl who loves you Your twinkling eyes Make me melt You’re not allowed to make me feel lonely If you’re ready to hug me, please come I want to hold hands and be with you Just like I always imagined I keep smiling As if I’m bewitched They say that when butterflies see a pretty flower They want to sit on it (want to sit on it) My heart that’s sweet like candy I’m only gonna give to you My mistake oh my mistake Love way, don’t hesitate Love way, come closer, please Update all of your heart So it can love I know that you’re looking at me I know that I’m a girl who loves you Your twinkling eyes Make me melt Audio Spotify Video Gallery Trivia * References Category:APRIL Category:Title track Category:The Ruby Category:Songs